A conventional motor control device directly obtains a rotor position by selecting a current phase or the like from a data table previously storing a current phases and others in a rotating coordinate system based on detected values concerning a coil current and an induced voltage. Here, in the data table, a voltage equation that is established in a steady state in which a load relative to the synchronous motor is fixed is assumed, and a current phase or the like is defined with parameters including an induced voltage peak value or an induced voltage electrical angle. When this data table is used, a rotor position of a synchronous motor can be detected with a fixed accuracy and a low-processing load (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).